So Here We Are
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: Kagome has finally finished the quest and she's back to her time with her family. Her first year of high school is about to start, but it also seems she'll be reaquainting herself with an old friend and he seems to have some adventure in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

Rain was falling hard.

Battle cries heard everywhere.

Demons and humans fighting together for one main purpose; to destroy the evil hanyou, Naraku. It was the final battle and everyone was trying to get to Naraku, but it seemed that no one could with the amount of lower level demons interfering. Sango, the demon slayer, was fighting along with her future husband, Miroku, the young monk, they've destroyed every single demon that came there way. Kirara, the two tailed cat and Sango's loyal companion, was left behind in Kaede's village to protect the young children, Shippo and Rin.

Sesshomaru was fighting alongside with his younger half-brother, Inuyasha, getting closer and closer to Naraku by the second. Jaken was long forgotten in the battlefield, feigning for himself. Two mikos were standing next to each other firing arrow after arrow.

Even the wolf prince, Kouga, has joined in, along with his pack.

They have been fighting for almost the whole day. Everyone was exhausted, but they still kept on fighting.

Yet, somehow they were gaining the upper hand. It might have been because they had two powerful mikos on their side or because the enemy was becoming weaker with all the demons lost.

As the battle kept going, you could see a purifying arrow going straight toward Naraku, the arrow being shot by none other than Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko. Kikyo, her incarnation, was by her side helping her get rid of all the demons in the way.

As the arrow got closer a bright light was shown throughout the battlefield, everyone stopped fighting to see what just happened, yet they couldn't because off the brightness. When the light started to fade everyone looked. Happiness was being radiated from all over for what they saw. Naraku was finally defeated, where he was standing was a pile of ash along with three-fourths of the Shikon no Tama.

Softs footsteps could be heard getting closer to the jewel. Everyone watched as Kagome knelt down to pick up the darken jewel. When she touched it turned into a bright pink color. Getting the jar around her neck, she got out the remaining jewel shards and merged it together with the Shikon.

Kagome couldn't even believe that they finally defeated Naraku or completed the jewel. As she stood up she saw that every one of her friends where surrounding her. No one was lost in the battle except for Kagura. Kohaku was by his sister's side once again, Miroku smiling happily revealing his right hand to everyone, no Wind Tunnel. Sesshomaru didn't really look happy, just emotionless, but looking at his eyes you see a hint of relief. Inuyasha was standing next to Kikyo with an arm around her shoulder, after Kagome told him that she loved him more as a brother than a lover they decide to stay friends and so Kagome decided to get Inuyasha and Kikyo together and "Walla", they're going to mate right after the quest was done. And well, Kagome decided to back to her time and be with her family, even though she will miss everyone here.

Suddenly a transparent figure appeared before Kagome.

"What is your wish my child?" It was Midoriko in her ghostly form smiling down at everyone.

Kagome looked at everyone there, showing them through her expressions that it was time for her to leave, she bid them goodbye and made the wish.

"My wish is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This is actually my first time writing a story so I'm pretty new at this, but thanks. Almost the whole chapter is a flashback. Enjoy!**

_Punch. Punch. Kick._

_Punch. Punch. Kick._

_That was everything that was in the mind of an eight year-old girl. Her father made her enter a dojo, a month ago, to learn martial arts for her own protection. She never questioned her father for a reason; she always did what she's told._

_As she finished her usual training, she decided to take a small rest behind the dojo. No one really went there, so it was always quiet and peaceful._

_On her way there she thought about what she'll do when her brother finally enters elementary school, she loved her brother very much and she promised herself she would always protect him from anything, no matter what._

_Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts when she heard someone crying. As looked around, she found a boy around her age crying, he was sitting under a tree, her favorite spot. She thought about what to do: ignore him or try finding out what's wrong. And as it turns out she's a very caring person, so she goes with the second option._

_As she got closer to the boy, she noticed that he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings; he didn't even hear or notice her at all. When she was finally in front of him she called out. _

"_Konnichiwa."_

_Once she said that the boy stopped crying and looked up. When he saw her his eyes widened, when he did this she noticed that he had pretty brown eyes. So she just smiled at him, but for some reason he started to turn red, __**maybe he was sick**__, she thought. But then she was surprised when he answered back._

"_Konnichiwa."_

_It was just a small whisper but she still heard him. This just made her smile even brighter and him blush even harder._

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"_

_It was quiet at first but then he spoke up again, much louder this time._

"_I-I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_Well nice to meet you Ichigo-kun, I was on my way back here when I heard you crying. And if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" The girl now identified as Kagome asked._

_Ichigo seemed hesitant at first but then he answered her._

"_I lost another match against Tatsuki, if I can't beat her than I can't protect my family, I'm weak." The last part was said a little bit lower but she heard him._

_**Ah, that's what happened, well I can't blame him Tatsuki-san has gone undefeated so far**__, she thought._

"_Well if you keep on trying I know you'll become stronger and defeat her, I just know it!" she exclaimed while smiling at him and pumping up her fist._

_Ichigo just starred at her in amazement; he always thought he was weak because he couldn't even beat a girl. For some unknown reason it made him happy that someone believed in his strength, of course, his mother did too, but that's what mothers are supposed to do. He just sat there speechless. Everything went quiet, the only thing heard where the leaves being blown by the wind. _

_So Kagome decided to break it. "Ne, Ichigo, would you like to be my friend? I promise I'll help you in any way I can to get you stronger and be able to protect the people you care about."_

_When she said that she held out her hand saying," So, friends?"_

_Ichigo just sat there starring at her hand, thinking: should he say yes or no? He didn't really have any friends because of the unusual color of his hair; everyone thought he was a troublemaker. But the way she looked and smiled at him, made him feel the need to say yes, and so he did._

_He stood up and grasped her hand, shaking it._

"_Hai" he said. This officially became the happiest day of his life. __**His first friend.**_

_They both just stood there smiling at each other; even though a couple of minutes passed they were still holding each other's hands._

*_Beep_*

*_Beep_*

*_Beep_*

Groaning was heard from under the covers, a couple of seconds passed before a slender hand came out from its hiding to turn off the annoying device, an alarm.

Suddenly the covers were moved out of the way and there lay a young teenage girl trying not to fall asleep. Her starring contest with the alarm started, mocking her, saying 7:05 a.m. This was this usual thing every morning, just stare at the clock trying to somehow make it go on fire with a glare. What breaks it every time, well the yawn that suddenly comes out.

Today was her first day of high school and it was just plain annoying getting up so early. When she was finally wide awake she started to think about her dream, _Why did I dream about that time, it's almost been eight years since I met him and six since I've seen him. I wonder what happened to him, I miss everyone in Karakura so much, after father died I never went back. _

A sigh came out of her mouth, she just looked out to the sky thinking about everyone, it even made her think about her friends in the Feudal Era, she missed every one of them but she couldn't stay, she knew that but she still missed them and her wish with the jewel... Her depressing thoughts were broken when she heard her mother call for her.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready."

"Coming mom, I just need to get ready."

And with that she started to get ready, _I hope nothing bad happens this year_, was her last thought.

**Longest chapter so far! I'm so happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try to make longer chapters and update every day. Enjoy!**

It was early in the morning, people were doing their usual routine; it seemed like a nice and peaceful town. Everything seemed normal, but looking into a normal looking house you could see that something was about to happen. A man was standing in front of a door, or more specifically a bedroom door. The feeling he was giving off said _'don't talk to me I'm about to do something crazy'_, by which he was. It was time to wake up his son, but it won't be like a normal get up greeting, no, it's something more than that.

He starts to open the door, slowly and quietly like a predator trying to not scare his prey. Slowly he started to tip toe to the poor victim's bed. The poor person didn't even know what hit him, even though he experience's this every morning. The man suddenly pounced on the victim, but before he could land he was suddenly punched right on the face. The victim started to speak.

"What the hell Old Man? Why'd you do that for?" And as it turned out the poor victim was Ichigo Kurosaki and the man, his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin was just lying on the ground, he seemed to be dead but with the sudden twitching he was still alive. But then like a miracle he just stood up without a scratch. "It's time to wake up you punk of a son. Summer time is over and school is starting today! It's no time to be lazing around! And besides you left your guard down again. Now get up!" he exclaimed.

All of a sudden the closet door was open, "What the hell is going on out here!" it seemed they just woke up the female shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. Once she saw what was happening, she put on her fake smile and said "Ohayo Kurosaki-san, Ichigo-kun."

"Ah, Ohayo Rukia-chan, its seems like you're ready but my stupid son seems to have overslept. Well, breakfast is ready Rukia-chan." Isshin said and then he went back downstairs but before doing that he looked back towards Ichigo with a look that said '_don't do anything bad_' and by bad he meant perverted.

When his father left Ichigo finally noticed the time, 7:30 a.m. _Oh hell no, I did over sleep_, he thought. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up Rukia?" he exclaimed.

"I didn't feel like it and besides its fun watching your father wake you up." Rukia said.

_Oh wow what a great friend_, he thought sarcastically and with that he went to get changed.

**In the Higurashi household**

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello"

"….."

"Oh, mother, it's been a while since I last heard from you."

"….."

"I see, well I'll tell her, I just hope she'll be happy."

"…"

"I love you too mother, bye."

"Kagome, can you down for a while, I need to tell you something."

"Coming momma" Kagome said coming down the stairs. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Kagome do you remember Grandmother Hina?" After hearing a 'hai' she went on. "Well you see she wants you to go visit her for a while, she just called me saying that she truly misses her favorite granddaughter and that it's been a long time since she's seen you, ever since what happened to your father you haven't gone to Karakura, so how about it?"

Kagome thought about it for a while_, I really do miss Hina obaa-san and I don't really have any problems going back so I guess I'll say yes, besides I'll be able to see everyone again_. But then there's another problem.

"What about school momma?" Kagome asked.

"You could just go to Karakura, don't worry about missing it today. Just go back up to your bedroom and pack up, your grandmother wanted you to go today." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"All right, thanks momma."

_Guess I better call mother to tell her she agreed and will be leaving today_, Mrs. Higurashi thought.

**Tokyo train station 8:30 a.m.**

"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart."

"How long do I have to stay with oba-san?" Kagome asked.

"As long as you want, now it's time for you to board the train." Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome started walking toward the entrance of the train.

"Momma, tell Sota and Ji-san that I love them and I'll keep in touch as much as I can." Kagome almost had tears in her eyes but she won't cry, nop; she's gone farther than this.

"I'll tell them, take care Kagome we will all miss you."

"I will" With that said they gave each other a hug and said their goodbyes.

When Kagome boarded the train, she looked for a spot to sit. Most of the train was empty so there won't really be a problem finding a spot. Finally she found the perfect place, way in the back next to the window; no one will disturb her back there. As the train started, she drifted off into her own thoughts, _I wonder if anyone remembers me, I remember everyone but that's because there weren't that many people I knew. I just hope I don't cause any trouble. _

In the beginning she just drifted off in her thoughts, but half way through the ride she fell asleep.

**Karakura train station**

Kagome was suddenly woken up by the sudden screeching of the train; it would seem that she has finally arrived at Karakura. As soon as they announced that it was clear to get off, she got her bags and started to walk off the train. Once she was off she started to look for her grandmother, she couldn't wait to see her. She always loved her, her grandmother has always been old fashioned and loved to tell stories, but unlike ji-san, she liked to tell stories of love and adventure, sometimes she told stories of demons or something supernatural but not very much. Maybe she got tired of ji-san's stories. Her grandmother was very old aged just like ji-san, they were the same age when they got married, and always wears a yukata, and her hair is always up in a bun no matter what. Hina may seem strict, but she has always been kind to Kagome and spoils her way to much, she wasn't like the mean old ladies.

Her thoughts were broken when someone called her name, as she turned around she noticed it was a girl around her age but she seemed to be a little bit taller. The girl seemed to be smiling at her, but somehow Kagome knew that girl…..Then a light bulb lit up in her head, _It's Tatsuki-chan!_ , she thought in her head. But outside she was speechless.

"It's been a long time Kagome-chan" Tatsuki said.

"Oh my god it's really you, I've missed you so much. I never thought I would see anybody this fast, well I should have expected it, you do live next to Hina obaa-san." She said everything so fast that Tatsuki could barely keep up.

"I missed you too, and yeah Hina obaa-san sent me to pick you up. I was kind of surprised she told me you were coming and I accepted as soon as she told me." Tatsuki said.

"But aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't matter, besides it's only one day. I couldn't skip the chance to see you this soon."

"Well thanks Tatsuki."

"No problem Kagome. Well, we should get going, don't want to waste any more time. We could catch up while walking toward Hina obaa-san's house."

"All right then lead the way."

And so they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On the way towards the house, the girls spoke about their lives for the past couple of years. Of course Kagome didn't say anything about her journey; Tatsuki would think she was crazy, so she lied. She felt bad about it, but what could a girl do, it was the only option. Maybe when she really felt she was ready she would, but not now.<p>

When they got to the house, they were surprised by who was outside. It was Kagome's childhood friend, Uryuu Ishida.

They've known each other since she was four and he was five. Their fathers grew up together and so one day…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, ne, otou-san." A little four year-old Kagome said.<em>

"_Hai, Kagome?" Her father looked at her emotionlessly, he never smiled, his face was always emotionless. She didn't understand why he didn't smile, but she always knew when he was happy. For some reason she just felt it, just didn't know how. _

"_Where are going?" Kagome asked. They been walking for quite a while and she's curious as to where._

"_We are going to visit an old friend of mine. His wife died a couple of months ago and we haven't seen each other in years. You'll be meeting his son, he's a year older than you." He answered her truthfully._

"_I see." She said._

_After a couple of minutes her father spoke up, "We are here."_

_She looked at the house in front of her, __**it's huge**__, she thought in amazement._

"_Hiro." Someone said._

_Her father looked at said person and replied, "Ryuken."_

_They both acknowledged each other by a nod._

"_This is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome come and introduce yourself." Her father called out._

_Kagome was still staring at the house until her father called for her. "Hai, otou-san." She said while walking towards him. When she was next to him her father said, "This is Ryuken Ishida."_

_Kagome bowed down to the waist and said, "Konnichiwa Ishida-san." Ryuken nodded his head in greeting._

"_Come, I wish for you to meet my son." Ryuken said._

_And so they went inside the house. Once they were inside, Kagome looked around; it was a very modern looking house just like hers. They kept on walking until they got to the backyard, it was very beautiful, in the middle there was a small table with a couple of chairs around it and all around it was plant life, all types of plants and trees and even flowers, she loved flowers. There was also a stone path leading towards the table. _

_As soon as they got towards the table Kagome noticed a boy sitting on one of the chairs. When they got there Ryuken introduced the boy. "This is my son Uryuu, Uryuu this is Hiro Higurashi and his daughter, Kagome."_

_Hiro just nodded and Kagome did the same thing as before, she bowed down, "Konnichiwa Uryuu-san." She said shyly._

_Uryuu did the same, "Konnichiwa Higurashi-san, Kagome-san."_

"_Now why don't you children go and get to know each other, I and Ryuken have some things to discuss." Hiro said._

_Both children answered at the same time, "Hai." And left the adults to talk. _

_Kagome was just relieved she didn't have to stay, it was going to get boring just hanging around two emotionless men, and it seemed Uryuu was relieved as well. _

_Kagome just followed Uryuu around the house, so she just ended up in his room. It was quiet, Kagome was looking around the room, it was so simple, no personality. As she looked around, she noticed something with color under the bed, and being a curious person; she walked towards it and got it. It was a knitting kit and a half made scarf. _

_When Uryuu got to his room with the Kagome girl, he didn't know what to do so he just stood there. But, then he noticed that she started to walk toward his bed, he thought she was just going to sit there, but started panicking when he saw that she was getting his knitting kit from under the bed. He didn't want anyone to see that he liked to knit, especially if it's the daughter of his father's best friend._

_Kagome looked closely at the scarf, it was nicely knit but it still needed some work._

"_Do you like to knit?" She asked Uryuu. She looked at him and saw his panicked and red face._

_Uryuu couldn't speak, he was too embarrassed to, so he just nodded. __**She might as well make fun of me now**__, he thought._

"_If you want, I can show you how to do it correctly. My mother is still teaching me how to knit, but I still know the basics." She said._

_Uryuu was waiting for the laughter that came after finding the knitting kit, but was surprised when she offered him her help. He thought about it, __**I really do need someone to teach me, but could I really ask for her help. I might as well say yes because I can barely even understand the basics. **__And so he said yes._

_Kagome smiled for the first time since she got there. __**Beautiful**__, Uryuu thought, but blushed at the same time for having such a thought._

_Kagome didn't even notice this, she just sat on the floor and patted the spot next to her, asking for him to sit down as well. Uryuu did as asked, yet with a blush still on his face._

_As soon as he sat down, Kagome started to explain the steps. Throughout the whole process  
>Uryuu never took his eyes off her. And they were clueless of what their parents planned for them.<em>

* * *

><p>The years passed, they still visited each other until her father died. She had to move away and he had to go train with his grandfather, so they just wrote to each other. When Kagome started her quest, she had to write less, but she still kept in touch. And now here she is, standing a couple of feet away from him. She reacted right away when she knew who it was. She ran towards him and threw herself at him. She wasn't thinking, she was just happy that she has finally seen him.<p>

Uryuu was just as happy as her_**, she's even more beautiful than before**_, he thought, while giving one of his rare smiles to her. He just knew she was going to jump on him, so he prepared himself.

"Oh my god, Uryuu, it really is you. I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed while hugging him.

"I missed you too." He said back, hugging her as well and blushing for noticing the fact that she has developed quite a lot and in the right places. And this of course didn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki, who they forgot all about.

They stayed like that for a while until Tatsuki cleared her throat, then they snapped out of it, yet Uryuu was more hesitant to let go than Kagome.

"So, you guys know each other?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Yeah, we've known each other since I was four, we practically grew up together. When I moved away, me and Uryuu kept in touch by sending letters to each other." Kagome explained. "And by the way, how did you know I was coming, Uryuu?"

"Your mother called me, she said that you were on your way here and so I decided I wanted to see you as soon as possible. I was going to pick you up, but your grandmother told me that she already sent someone for you. So, I decided to wait for you outside." He said while glaring at Tatsuki for ruining the moment.

"I see, well, we should probably go inside, we don't want to keep Hina obaa-san waiting any longer." She said. Tatsuki and Uryuu nodded and just followed her inside the house.

When they reached the kitchen they saw Hina sitting on the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Hina obaa-san!" Kagome said happily, her grandmother looked up and practically beamed up at seeing her favorite granddaughter. "Ah, my sweet Kagome, you've grown so much. You're no longer a child anymore. Oh, and thank you Tatsuki for bring her over." She said.

"No problem." Tatsuki said.

"Why don't you guys sit down and eat. You guys must be hungry, especially Uryuu." Hina said while smirking.

"Why do you say that obaa-san?" Kagome questioned. Uryuu was starting to panic by now.

"Well, you see my dear, he has been waiting outside for hours! He was here when your mother called saying you were on your way." Hina said with humor in her voice. Everyone looked at Uryuu; he was as red as a tomato.

"Uryuu are you alright, you didn't get sick while waiting for me?" She said while going up to him and putting her forehead against his, making Uryuu even more embarrassed.

"O-of course not, it's just a little bit hot in here, that's all." He said, trying to calm down the blush. Tatsuki and Hina just found all of this amusing. Kagome was so clueless.

"If you're sure, I'll just go and help obaa-san with the food." Kagome said while looking at Uryuu unsure.

"Now you kids sit down and we'll be serving the food." Hina said.

The day went on normally with everyone telling stories of what's happened so far. Hina said that Kagome will be starting school tomorrow with them and so Uryuu volunteered to pick her up early in the morning to take her. This of course amused Hina and Tatsuki greatly because he didn't even let Hina finish her explanation, he volunteered immediately. Uryuu and Tatsuki didn't leave until later that night, saying their goodbye's and see you later's.

Kagome decided it was time to go to sleep and so she said goodnight to Hina and went to her bedroom. She just arranged her stuff for a while and then got ready for bed. She was just so happy to see two of her friends that day. With that she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo<strong>

Ichigo was just lying down on his bed relaxing, getting ready to go to sleep. Everything went normal for him today, well if you count killing a couple a hollows normal today then yeah. School was as boring as ever, but for some reason he was worried. Uryuu didn't show up today and neither did Tatsuki, she would always inform Orihime if she would be gone but she didn't this time.

He'll just have to wait and see tomorrow. If Uryuu is there tomorrow, he'll have to interrogate him, force it out if he had to. With those thoughts on his mind he fell asleep, not knowing he will be so surprised the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I hope it was better than before. And please I wish for people to criticize my work, see if I need to change anything. Of course I wouldn't mind reviews either. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Thanks for the reviews. Took me a couple of days to write all of this and it's the longest one so far. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Finally the morning came; it was still too early for the young raven head to be awake. She was in a deep slumber, having happy dreams, but then a knock was heard. The girl only stirred but still didn't wake up. Then a second knock came, but she still didn't respond. The third knock was louder this time, but she only made a small movement and murmured a '5 more minutes'. Seconds passed before the door to her room was suddenly thrown open, standing there was a ticked off Uryuu.<p>

"Dammit Kagome, wake up already!" he practically yelled at her.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she jerked up, making her sheets fall off. When she saw who it was, she relaxed. _Why am I still so sleepy_, she asked herself. She sleepily looked at her clock; the red lights were flashing 5:05 a.m. She looked away, but then did a double take, her eyes widened and then she turned to glare at Uryuu.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at this damn hour!" With that yell, Uryuu was ready to run for it but he didn't, he stood his ground. He didn't let it show, but he was shaking from fear in the inside.

He composed himself and pushed his glasses up, "I came earlier so that I can make sure the uniform fits you and I wished to walk to school without being in a rush." He started pointedly at her; he knew she had to literally run to school because she's almost always late.

Kagome just sighed, "Fine, I'll start getting ready."

Uryuu closed his eyes relief when she gave in; he actually thought he would have to drag her out of bed. He opened his eyes when he heard rustling from the sheets; Kagome was starting to stand up. Yet, something caught his attention, or more like made him feel like such a pervert. Kagome was only wearing a shirt, a very large shirt, it barely covered her underwear and one sleeve had fallen off her shoulder. _She looks… no don't think about it right now, just concentrate, no bad thoughts, no thoughts of her in that state or…_

"_**U-R-Y-U-U." Kagome said slowly, looking at him pleadingly. Her cheeks were red and her eyes her shining at him innocently, yet he felt like she was asking for something. He saw her hands start to move the bottom of her shirt, he gulped. Slowly, inch by inch she started to lift it up with her still looking at him, pleading, "I need you Uryuu." He felt like he was on fire…**_

"-ruu! Uryuu! Are you listening to me?" Uryuu snapped out of it, he was having dirty thoughts. Kagome was looking at him strangely. "Are you alright, you just suddenly spaced out and then turned red all of a sudden. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

Uryuu cleared his throat, embarrassed, "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

The look Kagome gave him said that she clearly didn't believe him but let it go. "I should probably start getting ready." She said.

"Here, your grandmother asked me to give you this." Uryuu said handing her the school uniform.

"Oh, thanks. I'll go take a quick shower, why don't you make yourself comfortable, alright." Kagome said happily while taking the uniform. Uryuu just nodded. And so when she left he just stood around, looking at the room. He stayed like that for a while until he decided to just sit on the bed and wait.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kagome finally got out the shower, ready to go. The only thing left to do is eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"See you later Hina obaa-san!" Kagome said wave at her grandmother, who was standing at the door. Kagome was finally ready to go to school.<p>

"Goodbye, Hina-san. I promise to take good care of Kagome during school." Uryuu said while bowing her way. Hina just smiled and waved at them goodbye. And so the journey to school began.

Everything was quiet at first, but then Kagome decided to break it. "So, anything you should warn me about, like who should I stay away from or what I should or shouldn't do?"

"No, nothing I know of." He said. "Just don't get into trouble, even though I know that won't happen, you are just a trouble magnet."

"Hey! What makes you say that, I've never had any problems." She exclaimed at him.

"Do you really want me to list every single time you got into big trouble?" He said, hiding a smirk. And that is how it was the whole way to school. Of course they did get weird looks from people passing by, but they didn't care.

When they finally arrived at school, Uryuu started to point out things. The school was pretty empty, maybe it's because it's too early for anyone to be arriving. They took their time walking to the entrance, Uryuu letting Kagome take in her surroundings. Once they entered Uryuu started to take her all over the place, he really didn't want her to get lost so he just showed her where what was and who teaches what. Kagome just nodded at all his explanations, she really appreciates him taking his time just to show her around.

Once they were done with the tour, Uryuu took her to the office to get her schedule. She didn't have any of his classes, well of course she wouldn't, she is a year younger than him but he still hoped. They started to walk around the halls, trying to find something to do, it was a bad idea to get their so early but at least she won't be late this time.

Uryuu looked at his watch; it would seem that people would start arriving soon.

"So, what club do you plan on joining?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, I was planning on joining the archery club, but I don't think it's a good idea." She said sadly.

He looked at her curiously, "And why is that?"

"Too many memories, I guess." She shrugged.

"Did you take archery in middle school?" He said.

"No, I actually took volleyball, it wasn't my thing." She explained.

"Then how did you learn to use a bow?" He questioned her.

"You could say I learned on the way. I was actually forced to learn, but let's not talk about this. So are you in any clubs?"

Uryuu wanted to ask more but he decided to let it go and answer her, "Actually, I'm in the Handicrafts club, I usually repair other people's stuffed animals or just general clothes."

"Hmm, I should probably join as well, my skills have been getting little rusty." She said sheepishly. Uryuu just nodded at her, agreeing.

"Hey, Kagome!" They suddenly heard somewhat call out. They both turned around to see who it was, Tatsuki with someone else trailing behind her.

"Oh, good morning Tatsuki." Kagome waved at her, Uryuu just nodded her way.

"Good morning Kagome." Tatsuki smiled at her, she didn't really pay attention to Uryuu.

"So who's your friend back there?" Kagome asked, she couldn't really see the person. "Oh, Kagome this is Orihime Inoue, Orihime this is Kagome Higurashi, an old friend of mine."

Kagome could finally see this person and the first thing she noticed was her bright hair. Of course she did notice her big chest but she didn't want to admit it, _I mean who wouldn't notice that, just by looking at them I feel so flat_, she thought. It would seem Tatsuki knew her train of thought because she was trying to hide her smirk, but just couldn't. Uryuu seemed to have some idea, but didn't let it show.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san." Orihime said while bowing to her. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that, good thing because she was flat out staring at her chest and she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Konnichiwa Inoue-san." Kagome did the same thing and smiled back. "Oh, and please just call me Kagome, I don't really like formalities." She said while trying so hard not to stare again.

Orihime looked surprised, "Oh, then just call me Orihime as well, Kagome-san."

To Kagome, Orihime felt like a nice girl, but she seemed too naïve for her own good, just like she was before her adventure started. She felt like she was going to like the girl.

"So, did you get the tour of the school already?" Tatsuki suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Uryuu showed me around and I already have my schedule, see." Kagome said while showing Tatsuki her schedule.

"Hmm, you don't have any classes with us, that's disappointing." Tatsuki said sadly.

The group spoke for a while, but the bell stopped their conversation.

"It seems like we have to go to class now" Kagome said sadly.

"Don't worry Kagome, it'll be alright just don't cause any trouble and you'll be fine." Tatsuki said while putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Tatsuki is right Kagome-san, I really do believe everything will be fine." Orihime said happily.

"Thanks you guys." Kagome said.

"Besides I'll come and take you to every class so you wouldn't get lost." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up. Kagome didn't know to whether be thankful for his offer or angry for him insinuating that she'll get lost. She went with both.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot? But thanks for the offer and I'll take it." She said the last part more calmly. Uryuu and Tatsuki just sweat dropped at her mood swing, Orihime didn't even notice.

"Well see you later Tatsuki, Orihime. Now lead the way Uryuu." Kagome said while walking away. Uryuu just followed her.

"See you during lunch Kagome." Tatsuki waved. "Take care Kagome-san." Orihime said.

And so Tatsuki and Orihime walked towards their homeroom. They went directly towards Orihime's desk and talked for a while, they noticed that Uryuu arrived when the second bell rang. At the sound of the third bell, Tatsuki went to go sit in her seat. People were still chatting around when suddenly the door was jerked open. Standing there was a tired Ichigo and Rukia.

"Made it." He said with a sigh.

"Well, if you didn't wake up so late, we wouldn't have to run the whole way." Rukia said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, don't blame that me. You were the one who turned off my alarm."

Rukia was about to retort, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat, it was the teacher.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kuchiki, would you mind taking a seat, I wish to start class now." He said.

Ichigo mumbled a fine and Rukia nodded back. They walked towards their seats, but while doing that, Ichigo looked around. He noticed that Uryuu was here today as well as Tatsuki and for some reason she was sending him a smug look. Like she knew something he didn't, but he just ignored it.

"Now class, time for attendance." And so class began.

* * *

><p>"Finally, time for lunch." Tatsuki said, stretching her arms out. "Hey, Orihime. Would you mind going without me, I need to go and get Kagome."<p>

"Sure, but isn't Uryuu going to get her?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, but I just want to accompany her so she wouldn't be so nervous." She said. "I guess you're right, well see you." Orihime said.

"Oh, Orihime, don't tell anyone alright. I want this to be a surprise." Tatsuki said smirking.

Orihime just blinked, "Um, sure."

"Well see you." Tatsuki started walking away. "Hey Uryuu, wait up."

"What is it?" Uryuu asked while still walking, never stopping for her to catch up. "I'm going to go get Kagome, so we might as well walk together." She said, still trying to catch up. Uryuu just sighed; he really wanted to go by himself.

When they got to Kagome's classroom, they saw her standing outside being surrounded by boys; it would seem that she was pretty popular with the opposite sex. And a certain someone didn't seem to like that one bit.

Kagome didn't know what to do, when she walked out of the room she was suddenly surround by people, or more specifically boys, and they just started to shout out questions, like 'do you have a boyfriend' or 'where do you live', _it's almost like they want to stalk me,_ Kagome thought.

After a couple a seconds passed, they still didn't leave even though she was practically ignoring them. But, suddenly someone grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her away. She was about to protest, but stopped when she saw who it was, Uryuu and he seemed pretty pissed off. He was still pulling her away from the boys when he turned around and glared at them, they instantly scattered afraid of what he might do if they stayed. Tatsuki watched everything from the sidelines, amused, she knew Kagome would attract people, just not that many. She just followed Uryuu to wherever he was taking Kagome.

They were still walking, just a slower pace, when Kagome commented on something, "Ne, Uryuu? Why are you still holding my wrist? I mean I don't mind or anything." She asked curiously. Uryuu looked back at her and just noticed that he still hadn't let go and so he instantly let her go and turned back around, he was as red as a tomato.

Kagome was confused by his action, but let it go. "So where are you guys taking me?" She asked.

"We're going to the roof top, of course." Tatsuki answered. "Why the roof?" Kagome asked again.

"Because, that's where all our friends hang out." Tatsuki said casually. Kagome stopped asking. They kept on walking, but Tatsuki and Uryuu noticed that Kagome was walking in slower pace. She was already starting to get nervous.

When they got to the last steps, a couple of feet from the roof door, Kagome stopped walking. She was fidgeting in her spot. "Are you guys sure it's alright for me to come with you guys, I mean I wouldn't like to intrude on anyone."

Tatsuki sighed, now they'll have to drag her out. "It's fine, now come on." Kagome still didn't move. "I don't think it's a good idea, I should probably go somewhere else." Kagome said turning around, but both Tatsuki and Uryuu grabbed both of her arms, stopping her from taking another step.

Kagome blinked, she turned her head around and gave them her best puppy eyes "Please you guys, maybe I'll meet them another day, well not a day but a month or maybe a year…" She rambled on.

The eyes didn't even faze them, "Uryuu you know what to do." Tatsuki said, trying to tune out Kagome's rambling. Uryuu just nodded her way; this really was going to hurt his back for a while.

Tatsuki let go of Kagome's arm, letting Uryuu handle her. They both knew how to handle her when she became like this, by force. Uryuu turned Kagome around and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome blinked once then twice and then a third time. Finally she reacted, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down now Uryuu, Tatsuki help me!" Kagome yelled out, she was practically punching Uryuu's back. Tatsuki smirked, Kagome glared at her, so she was in this too. Why did they have to force her, it's not like anything would happen if they let her go by herself. By now they were at the door and Uryuu's back hurt like hell.

Everyone was doing the usual, Chizuru grabbing Orihime's chest, Ichigo and Renji at each other's throats, Matsumoto smothering poor little Hitsugaya, etc… When suddenly they heard some yelling from the entrance, everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Only one person recognized the three voices behind the door and so she stood up to go and greet them. She didn't even get to the door when it was suddenly thrown open. Standing there was Tatsuki with Uryuu behind her, everyone noticed that he was carrying someone; she stopped her yelling when the door opened. Tatsuki walked calmly to her usual spot, acting like nothing happened.

"You can put her down now, I don't think she'll run away." Tatsuki said. Uryuu hesitated, but did as told.

No one could see her face, only Uryuu, the only thing they saw was her hair. Everyone was curious about the new comer.

Uryuu just walked away giving her a look saying 'Just follow me', he just wanted to eat. Kagome nodded back and turned around. When she did, she noticed everyone was staring at her so she just looked towards the ground, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Many thoughts went through everyone's mind, but no one said a thing. A certain someone, Ichigo, was thinking, trying to figure out something. For some reason he knew that girl, taking a closer look he knew those blue eyes and that raven hair, but where.

"Kagome-san!" Orihime broke the silence, she was waving towards Kagome. "Why don't you sit with us?" Then it clicked, his eyes widened at the realization. _It's her, it really is her_, Ichigo thought trying to hide his excitement.

Kagome was still standing in the same spot, trying to calm her nerves down. She looked towards Uryuu, "You wouldn't mind if I went with them, would you?"

Uryuu shook his head, "You can do as you please. You know you don't have to stay with me all the time." Kagome gave him a smile and nodded an alright.

She started walking towards Orihime, when suddenly someone grabbed a hold of her arm. She turned to slap the hell of the rude idiot, but stopped. Her eyes widened, his unique hair color, his soft chocolate brown eyes, she recognized him instantly. Uryuu was going to intervene, but stopped when Kagome did something surprising. She jumped Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't have time to react and so he fell on his butt, with Kagome on top of him. She was hugging him, rubbing his chest with her cheek; she almost looked like a cat.

"K-Ka-Kagome, what are you doing?" Ichigo was embarrassed to say the least. He really didn't expect her to do that.

"I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." She said looking up and smiling at him. This just made him blush, that smile still got his heart pounding faster, it always has. Everyone else was giving Ichigo and the girl curious stares, except Tatsuki and Uryuu. Tatsuki kind of expected this so she just started eating her lunch calmly and Uryuu was seething, with the glare he was giving Ichigo it looked like he wanted him to catch on fire.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Both Kagome and Ichigo looked up to see who it was, Rukia. She put on her fake smile.

"So, Ichigo who's your little friend?"

Kagome blinked, then she realized something, she hasn't introduced herself. She quickly got off of Ichigo and sat on the floor with her legs under her. She turned towards everyone.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet everyone." She said with a big smile, her head tilted to the side.

The first one to speak was Rukia, "Nice to meet you Kagome-chan, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." And then everyone started to introduce themselves. She now knew who was who. _Ok, red head is Renji Abarai, white hair is Toshiro Hitsugaya, big boobs is Rangiku Matsumoto, baldy is Ikkaku Madarame_… and the list went on.

_Grrrrrrrr, _someone's stomach growled loudly,Kagome blushed, "I guess it's time to eat." She said trying to hide her embarrassment. Ichigo smirked, "Yeah I guess you're right." He said getting up from the ground. Kagome was going to stand up by herself, but stopped when she saw someone's hand in front of her. Ichigo was offering Kagome some help and she accepted gladly. "Thanks." She said.

She was about to start walking when she thought about something. Where's her lunch? She thought, thought, thought, and thought, then it came to her, she forgot it. This caused her to get depressed. Ichigo, of course, noticed this.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked at him, she looked like a kicked puppy, "I forgot my lunch." Then Uryuu came in. "Here I knew you would forget it, so I made sure to bring extra. Kagome's eyes brightened, "Thank you so much Uryuu, you're a life saver." With that she went to sit with Orihime.

Throughout the whole lunch break, Uryuu and Ichigo just couldn't stop glaring at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The secrets will be revealed in the next chapter ;).<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The days passed by with no incidents, of course the shinigami still handed the hollows, but with no troubles.<p>

Kagome noticed strange things around. She saw a lot more ghost here than she did in Tokyo or sometimes she would feel something evil close by, but then all of a sudden it would disappear. At night she would here a chilling scream that sent shivers down her spine, yet she never went to investigate. She really didn't want to get into trouble and get her friends hurt. Last time she tried to help someone, she shattered a powerful jewel all over Feudal Japan and that got many people killed.

Yet on this day she felt like something was going to happen.

The morning started out normal, Uryuu walking with her to school, Tatsuki catching up to them, meeting up with Orihime, trying to hide from her fan club; that only took a day to form and loved to chase her every morning; Ichigo saving her from them, and getting frustrated that classes lasted so long.

* * *

><p><em>One more minute<em>, she thought. Kagome was looking desperately at the clock, waiting for it to ring the lunch bell.

"Miss Higurashi, would you please answer the question on the board." Kagome looked towards the board, she thought, and thought, and thought, yet the answer never came to her. She was never good at math. The class was quiet, waiting for her to say something. She was sweating bullets, but then the bell rang, safe.

"Saved by the bell Miss Higurashi. You may all leave now."

Kagome sighed in relief; at least she didn't have to embarrass herself. She packed her things and left as quickly as she could, hoping her fan boys wouldn't bother her this time.

Suddenly she heard people call her name, "Kagome-sama!" _Dammit_, she thought. She made many twists and turns trying to lose them. When she did, she went straight towards the roof; at least they wouldn't bother her there.

Once she got there, she looked around, almost everyone was there. She instantly went to sit beside Tatsuki and Orihime, and began to eat her lunch calmly.

Halfway through lunch she felt something in the air, an evil presence. She also noticed that everyone tensed up at this. She knew something big was coming, but what. She's never really seen the evil things, but she knew they meant no good. Then she heard almost everyone's phone go off. _What the?_ She thought.

Suddenly everyone stood announcing that they had something to do, the only ones that stayed were Kagome, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Kagome was curious on where they went, but didn't say anything.

It was quiet, with only small conversation going on between them. When out of nothing, something landed on the roof, hard, making debris fly all over. Dust covered the place, making it hard for Kagome to see what happened, but as it started to clear up, she was shocked. She didn't know what it was; it looked like a demon but she knew it wasn't one. It looked more like a lizard but had a lot more arms, stood on two legs, had a creepy white mask and a hole through its chest. It was looking at her like a lion would look at its prey. She snapped out of it when she saw what happened to her friends, they were all unconscious on the ground.

"_**You smell delicious"**_ It spoke with a chilling voice, leaning closer to her.

_It can talk_, was all that went through her mind.

"_**Now why don't you be a good little human and let me eat your soul."**_

_Great, why is it that every single demon I meet wants to either eat or kidnap me. I mean, is it really so hard to act nice and just have a conversation, but no._ _They always have to act so rude._ She thought, not really paying attention to the situation.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the demon thing picked her up, jumped off the school building and started to walk away with her, talking about stupid shinigami getting closer and trying to take away his meal.

It took her time to react but when she did, she said things that would make a sailor blush.

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating their lunch comfortably when suddenly they felt the presence of many hollows; their phones went off after a couple of seconds. They excused themselves saying they have to meet someone or had to use the bathroom.<p>

All the shinigamis met up at the field and spoke. It seemed that there are many hollows on the loose right now and they didn't have an explanation as to why. So, they all split up into a group of two and each went their separate way.

Ichigo followed Rukia trying to figure out where the hollow was. He still couldn't pin point its location but had an idea on where it was. A couple of minutes passed and they found it in a park, near the school grounds. It seemed to be sniffing the air, but stopped and spoke, _**"I found it."**_

_What did it find? _Went through Rukia's and Ichigo's mind. Ichigo decided to stop it, but Rukia stopped him. "Don't underestimate him, Ichigo"

"Yeah, yeah." He said casually.

"Hey Ugly!" He yelled out, putting his zanpakuto up in the air. The hollow turned around to look at him; it had a huge grin on its face but went away when he saw what he was.

"_**Shinigami."**_ It spoke with disgust. Suddenly it spat some type of acid towards them, making them jump away and making it hard to see.

When it became clear they saw that the hollow was gone. "Where did it go?" Ichigo said.

"I told you not to underestimate it, but no, you never listen to my advice." Rukia said angrily. "Hey, don't blame it on me, it just suddenly attack without warning." Ichigo said, trying to defend himself. "Whatever." Rukia said under her breath.

"So, which way did it go?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, he really needs some training.

"It's heading towards the school grounds. We should probably hurry." Rukia informed him. "Right." He answered back. They both ran trying to catch the hollow before it did any damage.

Once they got to school they looked around, Rukia said she felt it there, but where was it.

"Ichigo look." Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo looked to where Rukia was pointing; the hollow was on the roof. _Isn't that where… Dammit_. He thought. He was about to jump up there, but stopped when he saw the hollow jump off the roof and started walking away. Yet, something caught his attention. The hollow was holding something or more like someone. He looked closely, he recognized the person. His eyes widened, _Kagome_, was all that went through his mind.

He ran after it, not even waiting for Rukia. As he got closer to the hollow, he noticed that Kagome wasn't really panicking; she was shouting a rather colorful language towards the hollow. _Well, that's different_, he thought with a sweat drop.

Kagome was stilling yelling at the hollow, when she noticed someone was running towards her. As the person got closer, she noticed who it was. Ichigo, and for some reason he's wearing a totally different outfit then he had a couple of minutes ago. She also noticed that he was carrying a sword that looked like a kitchen knife.

"Kagome!" He called out. Kagome just smiled at him, acting like nothing's wrong. "Hey Ichigo, so… Any reason why you're chasing this thing." She said casually.

Ichigo almost tripped on her reply, _how can she act so calm when she's being carried by that thing_, he thought. He didn't even reply to her comment.

Kagome just sighed, _if only I could do something_, she thought. Seconds passed by, it dawned on her. _I'm such an idiot. _She hit herself on the forehead_. I'm a miko, so of course I can hurt this thing, it is evil after all_, she told herself.

She started to concentrate her purification powers on her hand, trying not to use too much; she wasn't sure it would work so she didn't want to waste energy. Slowly it started to form on her hands and it had enough energy, she touched the hollows arm. Suddenly the arm turned to ash, bad thing because it meant she was going to fall. The hollow yelled out in pain, it felt its whole body being consumed by the purification. It disintegrated in an instant.

As Kagome descended, she closed her eyes. She really didn't want to see one of her bones break. She was prepared to feel the pain, but it never came. Instead it was all warmth. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo's concerned face. He seemed to be checking if she had any visible wounds. When he was done, he looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked, holding her closer.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kagome said, trying not to blush from their closeness. Yet she never looked away.

Seconds passed, yet they still held each other's gaze, to them it felt like minutes. The first one to break it off was Kagome. She snapped out of it when she realized that they're noses were mere inches from each other, she didn't even know when they got so close. She blushed furiously and looked away, trying to hide her blush. Ichigo blinked at this, but then it dawned on him, _I was about to…,_ with this thought he just blushed and turned the other way. Of course, it was more awkward because he was still holding her.

By now Rukia had caught up to them and saw everything that happened. She was really curious on what Kagome really did, but right now she really wanted to embarrass Ichigo to death. She just found out that he has a crush on Kagome; she smirked like a cheshire cat. She was going to have fun torturing him. Of course she noticed Kagome's feelings; poor Uryuu was going to have some competition. She became serious when she remembered what just happened; Kagome killed a hollow with just a touch.

When she was right behind them she spoke. "Ichigo." Ichigo turned around to see who called him; Rukia. When Rukia saw she had his attention she said, "How is she?"

Ichigo looked down at Kagome, who was still in his arms. "She's alright." He answered.

Rukia nodded in understanding, and then she looked at Kagome. "What did you do with the hollow?" The air became tense. Ichigo was confused at first, but remembered what happened. He looked at Kagome curiously.

Kagome hesitated to answer but still did. "I purified it."

Rukia looked confused at this, so she asked her again. "How?"

"I am a miko." Kagome answered honestly, looking at Rukia in the eyes.

Rukia was shocked, she was speechless. No one spoke for seconds, but Ichigo spoke up. "What's a miko?"

Rukia's eye twitched at his question. "How can you not know what a miko is you idiot." She would have kicked him, but he still was carrying Kagome; she didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm not an idiot, and just answer the damn question!" He said.

Rukia was about to explain, but Kagome spoke up first. "A miko is a holy being that is able to purify anything evil. We are able to kill, heal, or protect, but we cannot hurt humans. Many mikos have to have an object to put their spiritual powers in, the stronger ones are able to use them whenever they wish, with or without an object. Like this." She explained, demonstrating the last part to them. A pink orb appeared on her hand, surprising them both. "So any more questions?"

"How can you be miko? I thought they were extinct." Rukia asked. She did believe her, but in Soul Society it was said that they disappeared after the demons did, mikos and priest no longer had a use for their powers.

Kagome blinked, "So, I'm the last one alive."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, they don't even exist in Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Kagome asked. "What is that?"

Rukia sighed. "It is a place where souls that have passed on go and where soul reapers live and work."

"So does that mean that both you and Ichigo are soul reapers?" Kagome asked, looking at both at them.

Rukia nodded, Ichigo answered differently. "Actually, I'm a substitute soul reaper. I'm not dead, but Rukia is."

This confused Kagome, a lot.

Rukia noticed this, "We should probably go to Urahara's and try to explain everything, and then you can explain your story Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded and sighed, she really didn't want to tell them about the story that'll make her look crazy, but they were going to tell her theirs. She really should learn to stay out of trouble.

* * *

><p>"So basically you gave Ichigo your powers, but lost them, and then got sentenced to death for that, but Ichigo saved you. Then a captain named Aizen betrayed Soul Society and now you guys are looking for him?" Kagome said.<p>

"That's basically everything."

After the hollow attack, the three of them went to Urahara's to get some answers. Of course, Kagome was worried about her friends, but Rukia assured her that they'll be fine; she already sent help for the cleanup. When they arrived there, they saw that no one had arrived yet and so it was only the three of them, Urahara, and Tessai. Kagome liked Urahara, especially his goofiness and when he taunted Ichigo. Ichigo would get riled up and would try to attack Urahara, but would stop when Urahara kept telling him that she was there; this just amused Urahara even more.

Kagome listened attentively to their story, she would ask questions when they got to a part that she didn't understand, but at the end she understood everything.

She sighed, "I guess it's my turn." This time it was Ichigo and Rukia getting ready to listen. Urahara was in the background, having an idea of who she is; he recognized her power when she got to his shop. Tessai was preparing some tea and lunch.

Kagome cleared her throat, "It all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

* * *

><p>"…there were he once stood was only ashes and the almost complete Shikon no Tama. I was surprised at first, but I remembered the jewel and went to go get it. I picked it up and merged it with the last pieces. When I did this Midoriko appeared before me and asked for my wish. I bid my friends goodbye and made my wish." Kagome finally finished her story. An hour barely passing by.<p>

"Wow, so you're THE Shikon Miko. I never thought I would meet the legend in person. I should probably tell brother, he was the one who always spoke stories of you…" Rukia just spoke on and on with stars in her eyes. Kagome didn't know how to handle this; she never really thought she was that important. Ichigo was speechless by the end of the story. Urahara was hiding a smirk behind his fan, but he closed it to gain her attention. "So what was your wish Kagome-chan?"

At his question Rukia became silent and looked towards Kagome. Kagome looked down at her hands and gave a sad smile. "My wish…My wish was for it to disappear."

"But there was a price wasn't there." Urahara looked serious this time. Rukia and Ichigo were confused at this. "I thought a selfless wish was supposed to make it disappear without consequences." Ichigo asked this time.

"Ah, but you see, there is no such thing as a selfless wish. That is why it is called a wish because it is something you want." Urahara explained looking at them. He looked back towards Kagome, "So what did you have to pay."

Kagome had her hands clasped together, "To make it disappear, it needs a vessel." She put her hand over where her heart is supposed to be. "I have to take care of it until it disappears, but when it does disappear I will no longer be able to live." This surprised Rukia and Ichigo, even more. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"The jewel is my life source. Once it is gone, I can no longer live." Kagome said sadly; she did not want to look at him in the eyes, it would just sadden her even more.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"The jewel needs a source a power to destroy it. As time passes the jewel absorbs the power and gets weaker, but the power's source does as well, isn't that right Kagome." Urahara answered this time. Kagome just nodded.

"It's almost like you and the jewel are connected, needing each other to live. How much time do you think you have Kagome-chan?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure myself, the only option for me is to wait and see." Kagome answered. The room became quiet; no one had the courage to speak up this time. The silence was broken when the door was suddenly thrown open.

It was Renji "Hey Urahara…" Renji looked at the scene in front of him, everyone seemed depressed, but what confused him was that Kagome was there. He walked towards Rukia and squatted down next to her. "So can she see us?" He whispered to her. Rukia just nodded at him. _He really is an idiot. Kagome was looking straight at him, how can he not notice that, _she thought_._

"So any reason why you brought her?" He asked.

Rukia nodded, "She purified a hollow with a single touch. She's a miko."

Renji stared at Kagome strangely. "Are you sure? I mean her reiatsu feels normal to me."

"That's because she's hiding her true powers." She answered. Renji nodded in understanding. "Does she know about us?"

"Yeah, we already explained it to her. She just finished telling us her story." Rukia said. "We should probably go and inform Soul Society of this." She announced to everyone, standing up.

"Are you sure Rukia?" Ichigo asked this time.

"It'll be fine. I promise I won't allow them to do anything to her, alright." Rukia said. Ichigo hesitated but nodded.

"Well, see you guys later." She said, and then she stabbed her sword in the air and turned it. Suddenly, shoji doors appeared and started to open up.

"See you Rukia-chan, Renji-kun." Kagome said while waving. Before, the doors closed, she saw them waving back at her.

"Well, I have to go and greet my guest." Urahara said standing up. Kagome was going to protest, but Urahara stopped her, "I know you and Ichigo want some alone time, isn't that right Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and was going to retort, but couldn't because by then Urahara had already closed the door and left. It was quiet; neither of them knew what to say. Kagome was fidgeting in her spot; she hasn't been alone with Ichigo since she saw him. Ichigo was nervous for the same reason as well.

Ichigo decided to throw his cowardness out the window and become brave. "Kagome." He put his hand over hers; her hands where still on her lap. Kagome looked at him; they both stared at each other. "Can I be the one to protect you?" Kagome's eyes widened at his question. "I-Ichigo."

"I'm not saying you're weak or anything, it's just that I want to be with you no matter what." He answered honestly. His hands tightened hers; his other hand went towards her cheek. He was doing everything by pure instinct; he couldn't control it any longer. He wanted something but he didn't know what it was, so he let his own body take control.

Kagome blushed, but let him do what he wanted. Slowly he started to close the space between them. Kagome closed her eyes when they were inches apart. Their lips were just centimeters apart when they heard the door being opened. They snapped their eyes open and pulled apart from each other, both as red as a tomato.

Standing at the entrance was Uryuu, luckily for them his head was turned back; he was speaking to someone behind him. He turned and looked at the scene before him. Both Ichigo and Kagome were looking at the ground, fidgeting. He ignored that and spoke up. "Urahara said that lunch is ready. And Kagome." He said. When Kagome heard her name being called she answered, "Yes?" She still didn't look up. "You have some explaining to do." Uryuu said sternly.

"Urahara explained to me what happened, but he told me to ask you for your story." He said.

"Alright." Kagome said nervously. Uryuu waited, and waited, and waited, "Aren't you going to eat lunch." He said, not really having the patience.

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute." Kagome said. "Fine." With that said Uryuu left; he didn't even pay attention to Ichigo.

A couple of minutes of silence and her trying to calm her heart down she spoke up, "W-we should probably go and eat now." Kagome said shyly.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo stuttered out.

They both stood up and left, but not without giving each other a glance on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>They're starting to get lovey dovey :). Please Review<strong>


End file.
